


The Otherman [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheating, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, Love Triangle, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 Brian, Justin, and Ethan triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Otherman [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure whether this pro Ethan or not. I love Brian and Justin as a couple, but I also love the angst that Ethan caused.

**Song** : The Otherman by Sloan  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/Otherman.wmv) (55.7MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 4:04


End file.
